


Сердце-обличитель

by Cexmet



Category: Silent Hill, The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dark, Gen, Language: Russian, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город выглядел пустым – не просто брошенным, а как будто пустым изначально, точно макеты на ядерном полигоне где-нибудь в Найе, ждущие, пока сверху упадет превращающая все в пепел атомная бомба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце-обличитель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013.  
> Отбечено chinpunkanpun.

Можно сказать, что с самого начала дело было в выстреле, одном чертовски метком и своевременном выстреле, который закончил одну неприятную встречу.   
Но все не так просто. Иногда начало истории теряется точно так же, как ее конец. 

*

В этот раз все началось чертовски обычно, если не считать того, что дело на этот раз притащил Гуннар, сказал, работу подкинул один из его бывших приятелей, вроде как работающий на АНБ. У Барни были подозрения, что дело с АНБ связано не сильнее, чем с Санта-Клаусом или сурком Филом, но, в конце концов, задание есть задание. Это выглядело простым: нужно было войти в город, забрать оставленный кем-то в отеле ноутбук и передать его нужным людям.   
Гуннар не сыпал подробностями, но кое о чем рассказал, а об остальном более или менее можно было догадаться. Сайлент Хилл пустовал – полтора десятка лет назад, если верить мелким невнятным статьям в Интернете, его массово покинули члены крупной религиозной общины, а вслед за ними убрались подальше и остальные жители, ведь легче найти новый город, чем пытаться оживить умирающий. Если верить немногословному пересказу Гуннара, уже через пару лет после того, как закрылась последняя лавка в городе, Сайлент Хилл начал заселять всякий сброд, нелегалы собирались целыми коммунами – а потом полицейские собрали яйца в кулак и выжгли оттуда все, что смогли. Гуннар так и сказал: «Выжгли».   
Но даже в городе, который опустел дважды, остались брошенные вещи, некоторым из которых был нужен хозяин. То ли один наркокартель хотел забрать под шумок дела другого, то ли очередные маньяки-миссионеры готовили облаву на мексиканцев. Если заказчики окажутся сворой мудаков, торговцами людьми или конченные ку-клукс-клановцами, всегда можно будет сыграть и против них тоже, дело негромкое, все карты свободны, разыграть несложно любой вариант. Это была одна из причин, по которым Барни согласился, хотя и не единственная.   
И вот теперь самолет, то и дело одышливо замирая, тащил их всех к югу Западной Виргинии, к Сайлент Хиллу, его пустым улицам, где вполне еще могли остаться скрывшиеся от полиции засранцы или бродяги, не успевшие на последний летний поезд на юг и оставшиеся зимовать в чужих брошенных церквях.  
В очередном легком турбулентном потоке самолет как будто вздрогнул всем корпусом. Он отслужил свое еще лет за десять до того, как встал на прикол, а с тех пор над ним еще успела поработать ржавчина. Конечно, Барни удалось немного привести машину в чувства, пара приятелей помогла найти нужные детали, но все-таки одно дело собрать мотоцикл и совсем другое – попытаться вернуть к жизни древний самолет. По-хорошему, стоило вложиться в новый, но Барни не горел желанием запускать сейчас руку в свой личный пенсионный резерв.  
Как будто по-прежнему был уверен, что не пустит пулю себе в лоб, когда окажется не в состоянии попасть во врага.   
Самолет тряхнуло еще раз, и Толл ругнулся, приложившись затылком.   
– Добрая дорога ведет в добрый город, – произнес Цезарь своим лучшим назидательным тоном, будто цитируя какую-нибудь африканскую пословицу, хотя на самом деле едва ли мог упомнить хоть одну настоящую, а не вычитанную в очередном дешевом журнале между кроссвордом и гороскопом. – Мертвый город.   
– Мы не знаем, пустой на самом деле город или нет, – Толл с нежностью провел кончиками пальцев по своему обрезу.   
– Знаем, что непустой. Был бы пустой, за ноутбуком послали бы отряд бойскаутов, а раз уж выбрали нас, – Цезарь пожал плечами, – значит, планируется большая вечеринка. А у нас – пропуск прямиком на танцпол. Надеюсь, обе мои красавицы успеют потанцевать.   
В ответ Толл только фыркнул.   
Барни не вслушивался в их разговоры, сосредоточившись на штурвале, как будто автопилотов в этом мире никогда не существовало.   
Он чувствовал смутную тревогу, похожую на похмелье, каким оно бывает на самом излете, когда не остается ни головной боли, ни тошноты, только ощущение полости, пустоты, разливающейся внутри, от затылка до паха, растущей, как черная дыра. Барни понимал, откуда это чувство.  
Конечно, Черч не ошибся, говоря о профессиональных рисках, и каждый наемник, когда берет оружие, знает, что сам тоже может получить пулю в голову или нож под ребра – и все же смерть Билли Тиммонса была большой потерей, и не только потому что отряд лишился снайпера, а какая-то славная французская девчонка никогда уже не дождется своего парня. Терять людей Барни приходилось и раньше, но, будь он проклят, привыкнуть так и не удалось.  
Любого в своей команде он мог лишиться не раз и не два. Каждый случай Барни едва ли бы сумел вспомнить, но ему хватало и тех, о которых забыть не удалось бы и тысячу лет спустя. Иногда чужие шрамы запоминаются куда лучше собственных.   
Особенно тот, который он сам оставил у Гуннара на груди, чуть выше сердца, – его можно принять за след от смертельной раны. Нож, вбитый Виленом между ребер Билли, вошел почти так же, но небольшого отличия бывает достаточно для того, чтобы все получилось иначе. Всего на четверть дюйма в сторону – и рана будет смертельной, особенно если ты находишься посреди нигде, куда никогда не доберется ни одна «Скорая помощь».   
Встряхнув головой, Барни снова стиснул штурвал, как падающий в пропасть стиснул бы руку того, кто пытается его спасти.   
– Заходим на снижение? – Кристмас провел ладонью по своему голому черепу. Он выглядел беспокойно, будто тягостное волнение Барни передалось и ему.   
– Если карта не врет. Сядем прямиком на главную улицу.   
– Брайт-стрит, – тот кивнул, на секунду закрывая глаза. У него была прекрасная память на карты, и если въехавший в Сайлент Хилл сброд не перестроил город до полной неузнаваемости, то Кристмас сможет ориентироваться там, как дома. – Отличное название.   
Посадка вышла больше похожей на слабо управляемую катастрофу – при заходе самолет тряхнуло, внутри что-то заскрежетало и будто оборвалось, один из двигателей застучал, потом заглох. Пару секунд спустя он ожил, но стук ни черта никуда не делся, выровнять снижение не удалось. Хвост пару раз чиркнул по асфальту широкой Брайт-стрит, потом еще раз и еще, мерный моторный шум оборвался, но стук затянулся. Левое крыло снесло два фонарных столба, и оборванные провода разметались по земле, как черные кишки, а потом, пройдясь над пыльной заправкой, оно врезалось в невысокий кирпичный дом, и с последним тяжким спазмом самолет все-таки замер.  
Еще пару десятков секунд Барни казалось, что он слышит стук подыхающего мотора даже не ушами, а всем телом, изнутри и снаружи, как второй пульс.   
– Отличная посадка, – Кристмас с улыбкой, ничуть не похожей на усмешку, потер затылок и повернулся назад. – Ну что, шею никто не сломал?  
– Во всяком случае, не мою, – Цезарь первым поднялся с места. – Теперь точно все в курсе, что мы готовы приглашать на танцы.  
– Не будем заставлять их ждать.   
Толл бережно заложил свою книгу какой-то выцветшей открыткой и тоже поднялся с места.   
– Пару минут подождать смогут, – Барни поправил часы, потер запястье и, не убирая другой руки со штурвала, легко постучал по высотомеру, будто надеясь на какие-то откровения от него. – Что думаешь, Кристмас, эту штуку еще можно поднять, не зарываясь ей в кишки?   
– Сейчас проверим, но готов поспорить, что нет. Черт побери, ты взял этот летучий кусок говна только потому, что он был бесплатным. Почему бы сразу не попытаться долететь до места на метле? Она хотя бы горючее не жрет, и падать с нее не так высоко.   
– Танцы откладываются. Сначала придется искать пути к отступлению.  
– Да, обезопасим себя на тот случай, если в городе спрятана танковая колонна. До смерти правильное решение, – Гуннар медленно кивнул и взъерошил волосы пятерней. В голосе не слышалось ни следа сарказма, но Барни прекрасно понимал, что тот не в восторге. Гуннар всегда предпочитал обходиться без путей к отступлению.   
– Предпочел бы не видеться сегодня со смертью, – Барни вылез из кресла, разминая шею. – Что ж, в путь, ребята. 

*

Сайлент Хилл выглядел негостеприимным настолько, насколько это возможно. Выгоревший асфальт был местами присыпан не то пеплом, не то чем-то, похожим на пыль, местами покрыт угловатыми трещинами, будто вспученный корнями гигантских деревьев, тянущимися поперек всей улицы. Жидкий туман прятал дальние дома, располагавшиеся выше по улице.   
Туман на вершине холма, не в низинах.  
– Вверх по Брайт-стрит. Звучит, как слова из старой военной песни, – Кристмас надвинул берет на ухо и из-под руки взглянул на едва видные дома вдалеке.   
– Ага, вроде «Когда Джонни вернулся домой», мне всегда нравилась та версия, где Джонни возвращается домой в гробу и его жена сходит с ума от горя. Самый реалистичный вариант, – сказал Гуннар. Кристмас просто проигнорировал его слова.  
Насколько Барни успел запомнить, улица круто сворачивала за ближайшим холмом, где переходила в мост, по ту сторону которого начиналось шоссе. Это был единственный нормальный выезд из города. К западу вела узкая однополоска, начинавшаяся у самого озера, чтобы до нее добраться, нужно было пройти добрых две трети города, а это могло быть или смертельно опасным, или не страшнее прогулки по Центральному парку в погожий день, как уж повезет. Но сейчас им предстояло идти по Брайт-стрит вверх, а не вниз.   
В сотне ярдов от самолета Барни послышался странный треск под асфальтом, похожий на приглушенный звук пожара, хотя дыма видно не было. Будто кто-то подогревал их на медленном огне – их опасения, напряжение, ярость. Звук становился громче с каждым шагом.  
– Отличный день для барбекю, – Гуннар сделал глубокий вдох, будто пытаясь почувствовать запах гари.  
– Обожаю запах живьем зажарившихся лягушек по утрам, – кивнул Цезарь, – так и пахнет победа.  
Толл открыл рот, видимо, собираясь продолжить его шутку, но в этот момент земля вздрогнула – внутри как будто что-то вспучилось и лопнуло, точно нарыв. Асфальт в десятке футов выше по улице вздыбился, а потом с резким звуком, похожим на пару ружейных выстрелов, треснул, обнажая темную землю.  
– Не нравится мне это, – Толл повел плечами и огладил свой бронежилет раскрытыми ладонями. Он предвкушал бой, а не беспокоился – Барни знал, он играл с ним в покер достаточно раз, чтобы запомнить бессчетные привычки, мелкие движения, жесты.  
Он положил руку на кобуру. Беспокоиться точно было из-за чего: просто так земля в движение не приходит.   
Шага команда не сбавила, но все они напряглись, каждый был как зверь в ожидании прыжка, как взведенный курок.   
Ближе к холму запах гари слабел, но это не тянуло на доброе предзнаменование, вряд ли сейчас хоть что-нибудь сошло бы за хороший знак. Впрочем, Барни никогда не полагался на хорошие знаки, уверенный наверняка: есть приметы, которые всегда работают, и чем меньше их у тебя будет, тем лучше – иногда только тот, кто ни во что не верит, может быть по-настоящему неуязвимым.  
Обогнув холм, он увидел именно то, чего ожидал и чего надеялся не увидеть: основной путь к отступлению покатился ко всем чертям: моста, за которым начиналось шоссе, уводившее прочь от Сайлент Хилла, не было, его как подчистую снесло вместе с куском обрыва.   
На том месте, где дорога чуть сужалась, зиял провал, шириной метров в двадцать, не меньше. Обрыв выглядел так, будто все обрушилось пару минут назад – как раз в тот момент, когда подземный толчок расколол асфальт. На другой стороне все еще виднелись остатки рухнувшего в реку моста, обломки металла и обвисшие тросы.   
– И какого хрена тут случилось? – Цезарь повернулся к Толлу. Они оба дошли почти до самого края, остановились от него всего в паре футов, будто надеялись, что провал им мерещится и немедленно исчезнет, если подступить ближе.   
– А мне-то, блядь, откуда это должно быть известно? Может быть, те ребята, что нас заметили, решили отрезать пути отхода, подорвали дорогу, – Толл сплюнул прямо в разверстую бездну, будто надеясь попасть Сатане в глаз. – Сказать, что мы в заднице, – просто ничего не сказать.   
– Так или иначе, нам остается только одно: пройти сквозь город и выйти к другой дороге, – Барни пожал плечами. «Если только и ее тоже не снесло каким-нибудь чертовым взрывом», – мысленно добавил он. Ситуация напоминала ловушку, он понимал это и был уверен, что это понимают и остальные: глупо было бы разрушить один путь из города и не устроить засаду на другом, зная, что противник полезет туда, как тупая мышь лезет в мышеловку. – Но сначала заглянем в гостиницу. Выполним задание – тогда попытаемся связаться с приятелем Гуннара, а если не выйдет, то отправимся на запад и выйдем на связь уже из места поспокойнее.  
Гуннар фыркнул, не сказав ни слова. Он, как и всегда, не верил в возможность пройти путь быстро и без потерь. Так уж Гуннар привык: не верить и не бояться толком, он однажды прямо сказал, что только это и спасает его от сумасшествия. Барни тогда не стал с ним спорить, хотя уж кто в этом мире не выглядел спасенным от сумасшествия, так это Гуннар.   
– Отличный план, – Толл в последний раз посмотрел вниз, на быструю мутную воду реки. – Мой любимый: сначала работа, потом дорога домой. Надеюсь, патронов хватит на всех, кто решит нам помешать.   
– Если твои закончатся, я дам тебе подержать малышку, – торжественно пообещал Цезарь.   
И они двинулись назад, уже вниз по Брайт-стрит – не так похоже на слова из военной песни, но в план действий встраивалось не хуже. 

*

Пока что, вопреки всем подозрениям и догадкам, город выглядел пустым – не просто брошенным, а как будто пустым изначально, точно макеты на ядерном полигоне где-нибудь в Найе, ждущие, пока сверху упадет превращающая все в пепел атомная бомба. Либо прятавшиеся здесь по-настоящему хорошо умели скрываться от посторонних взглядов, либо полицейская облава действительно выкурила отсюда всех, кто успел унести ноги.  
– Приятное местечко.  
– Ага, похоже на Калико после того, как я провел там отпуск, – Цезарь заложил большие пальцы за пояс. – Куда двигаемся?  
– Вперед, еще три квартала до пересечения с Уилтс-роуд, у школы, – Кристмас на секунду прикрыл глаза, вытаскивая карту из своей памяти. – Оттуда легче всего будет добраться до озера, отель как раз за ним, и остается надеяться, что лодочная станция по-прежнему работает или хотя бы не все лодки пошли ко дну.   
– А если нет, то придется добираться вплавь. Самое время искупаться, – Толл поправил свою мятую кепку, сдвинув ее на затылок. – Сраный ебаный Инсмут.  
Он выдвинулся вперед, обгоняя Цезаря, и Гуннар последовал за ним.   
Уже квартал спустя туман придвинулся к ним, как любопытный зверь, наблюдающий за чужаками, вторгшимися в его владения. Молочно белый, беззвучный, он подползал все ближе и ближе, двигался команде навстречу, скрывая все трещины на асфальте, размывая очертания домов, пряча вывески, превращая опрокинутые мусорные баки и брошенные машины, изъеденные непогодой и временем, в странных чудовищ с покатыми спинами. Туман был холодным, но пах гарью, как дым.   
– Это точно не химическое оружие?   
– Да точно, это же обычное дело: разбросать по городу полтора десятка шашек с ипритом или каким-нибудь там ЛСД в аэрозольной форме. Я тоже всегда так делаю, когда жду гостей. Сразу становится веселее, да и дышится в противогазе лучше.   
– Я серьезно, – Цезарь повел плечами. – Не знаю, кому как, а мне меньше всего хотелось бы откинуть копыта прямо здесь, отравившись какой-нибудь хренью.  
– Не спускай паранойю с цепи раньше времени. Надо с ума сойти, чтобы распылить такую уйму газа просто при виде самолета.   
– Вам обязательно трепаться, не затыкаясь, как школьницы на экскурсии? – обернулся Гуннар. Его слова прозвучали слишком тихо, будто туман уже заткнул ему рот, съел его голос.   
Следующий широкий перекресток был укрыт туманом почти полностью, тонул в нем, это выглядело бы даже пугающим, если бы не выглядело таким надуманным, фальшивым, наводящим на мысли о фильме или ярмарочном лабиринте страха. Барни как будто вступил в самую середину чужого предрассветного кошмарного сна.   
Казавшиеся не больше обычного на карте дома туманного города тянулись бесконечно, как если бы кто-то еще много лет назад намеренно начал перестраивать нормальные, средние дома скучного и чистого северного города, превращая их во что-то, похожее на йоханнесбургские трущобы. Некоторые дома выглядели так, будто их перестраивали не меньше десятка раз. Барни ненавидел такие места – бой в городских условиях всегда не самая приятная штука, а здесь преимущество противника было еще больше. Сайлент Хилл напоминал мышеловку.  
Именно поэтому он держал включенной связь, даже пока команда выдвигалась единым строем: в любой момент могла возникнуть необходимость рассыпаться, а хотя бы на секунду потеряв остальной отряд, рискуешь проиграть бой.  
Спустя несколько ярдов после очередного перекрестка Барни показалось, что в проулке кто-то есть. Высокий, явно больше двух метров ростом человек стоял за мусорными баками неподвижно, опустив руки. Очертания его головы расплывались в тумане, она казалась темной, огромной, похожей на гигантский молочный пакет.  
Барни моргнул, и человек-молочный пакет исчез раньше, чем он успел наставить на него пушку.   
Он провел рукой на уровне груди вперед и назад, кивнул в сторону проулка, молча указывая направление движения: стоило проверить, есть там кто или нет. Барни пошел вперед, чувствуя, как спину ему прикрывает Кристмас, тот шагал сразу позади, скорее всего – уже вытащив нож. Сейчас Барни его не видел, просто знал наверняка: в тихом месте лучше пускать в ход тихое оружие.   
За баками никого не было – тупик тянулся почти на две дюжины ярдов и кончался глухой стеной. В зданиях, выстраивавших его границы, была пара дверей, но обе выглядели надежно забитыми досками, вряд ли кто-нибудь сумел бы уйти через одну из них. Ни окон, ни спусков в подвал – ни одного пути, которым мог бы воспользоваться человек-молочный пакет.  
У одной из забитых дверей лежал дохлый пес, какая-то кудлтатая серая дворняга с разбитым черепом и разорванным брюхом. В ранах копошились опарыши, и больше в тупике не было никого живого.   
– Ложная тревога?  
– Померещилось, – Барни пожал плечами. – Гребаный туман.   
Туман будто стал еще гуще и ближе, подступил вплотную, ловя каждое слово.  
– Лучше увидеть то, чего не было, чем не увидеть то, что есть, а? – Кристмас вернул нож в ножны и первым направился назад, к Брайт-стрит. Барни последовал за ним, не тратя время на лишние разговоры.  
Он снова подумал об оскаленной пасти мертвого пса – тот как насмехался над ними, улыбался, храня какую-то тайну, которую живым никогда не суметь раскрыть.   
Барни не успел довести до конца свою мысль о насмешках и обманах, галлюцинациях – всей этой ерунде, потому что не вернулся на Брайт-стрит. Несколько шагов спустя он увидел гладко оштукатуренную стену какого-то дома, тупик поворачивал там, где должен был сливаться с улицей.   
У дома, которого раньше не было, тоже стояла пара мусорных баков, из-под которых тянулась по асфальту изогнутая полумесяцем трещина. Чуть выше на стене было странное граффити, темно-коричневое, цвета засохшего дерьма: какой-то знак, похожий на круг, рассеченный крестом, как подпись Зодиака, и аккуратно выведенная надпись: «Когда весь ад сорвется с цепи, ты тоже станешь свободным».  
Глядя на эту надпись, Барни услышал какой-то звук, который сперва принял за собственный пульс, потом – за помехи в наушнике. Но тут же понял: звук идет снаружи, как будто из тумана. Десяток секунд или чуть дольше он окружал Барни, сжимая кольцо, врезаясь в его слух, а потом исчез, оставив после себя только тишину.   
– И что это, мать твою, такое? – Кристмас осторожно провел по стене кончиками пальцев, будто проверяя, настоящая ли она.   
– Это ты у нас ходячая система навигации, – Барни снова пожал плечами, – хотя я тоже готов чем угодно поклясться, что здесь была улица. Улица, Цезарь, Толл и Гуннар, которые теперь черт знает где.   
– Нам не стоило разделяться, – Кристмас на всякий случай ударил по стене кулаком, но она не двинулась с места, не оказалась картонной декорацией. – Не мог же город просто перестроиться, пока мы отошли поглазеть на дохлого пса?   
Именно так это и выглядело: как будто город без тумана и город в тумане отличались друг от друга. Две разные мышеловки – точно в лабораториях, где зверей учат проходить лабиринт, а потом вдруг меняют его, чтобы посмотреть, как те себя поведут. Иногда мыши впадают в панику, но потом все равно начинают искать новый путь.   
Барни предпочел пропустить пункт с паникой, сейчас важнее всего было двигаться дальше, просто пытаясь не думать о безумии происходящего. Нельзя позволять себе слететь с катушек, если не хочешь проиграть.   
До того как это произошло, они двигались на север, к пересечению Брайт-стрит и Эш-роад, значит, стоило попытаться сохранить направление движения – нужно было на что-то опираться, чтобы не начать ходить кругами. В городе это так же важно, как в тропическом лесу или какой-нибудь чертовой пустыне, не имеет значения, где именно заблудиться и сдохнуть.   
По рации были слышны только помехи, и на позывные никто не ответил – ребята либо отключились, либо с ними произошло что-то похуже. Иногда лучше не задаваться вопросами, особенно если не готов узнать ответ.  
С другого конца тупик закрывали массивные ворота, тоже сверху донизу исписанные какой-то религиозной чушью, – Барни не вглядывался особо, но взгляд сам собой выхватил из длинных надписей отдельные слова: «сердце Бога», «покаяние», «искупление грехов». Кто-то потратил немало времени на то, чтобы все это написать. Как будто он надеялся, что так сделает ворота надежнее, прочнее, поможет им не впустить то, что должно оставаться снаружи, – или не выпустить того, кто должен оставаться внутри. Если оно и было так, то надежды оказались напрасными, замок давно проржавел, сгнил, и одного удара хватило на превращение его в пыль.   
По ту сторону ворот была широкая улица. Туман, плотный, как дым, прятал ее, не давал рассмотреть толком даже силуэты стоявших через дорогу машин.   
Над дорогой пронеслась стая крупных темных птиц, скорее всего – воронов, огромных, молчаливых, как мертвецы.   
Потом Барни снова увидел человека в тумане. Этот уже не походил на какого-то бугимэна без головы, и он не стоял неподвижно, просто глядя себе под ноги. Заметив Барни и Кристмаса, он вскинулся, схватился за оружие, а затем снова замер, целясь в них.  
Барни узнал его движения.   
– Гуннар?  
Человек в тумане опустил руки, чуть дернул плечами, прежде чем шагнуть вперед. Это действительно был Гуннар. Он выглядел каким-то взмыленным, как после хорошей драки, и смотрел, как голодный зверь. С таким взглядом он обычно убивал.   
– Ты видел кого-нибудь? Где Цезарь и Толл?   
– Наверное, где-то поблизости, – Гуннар пожал плечами. – Я шел прямо за вами, а когда оглянулся, улицы попросту не было. Можем попробовать вернуться.   
– Так мы их не найдем, – Кристмас оглянулся через плечо, будто проверяя, не стоит ли кто-нибудь у него за спиной. – Кинешь позывные еще раз? Моя рация точно сдохла, я минуты три назад проверял.   
Барни кивнул и снова попытался вызвать Цезаря, хотя без особой надежды. Радио молчало, не было слышно даже помех – просто как будто динамик отказал, без всякой на то причины. Вместе с наушниками и передатчиками.   
Все сдохло, никаких путей к наступлению, никаких путей назад.   
А потом Барни опять услышал этот стук, похожий на тот, что был в самолетном двигателе, и тот, что раздавался во вдруг изменившемся тупике. Ритмичные удары шли как будто отовсюду, окружали его, как боевые барабаны врагов. Рация зашипела, как спущенное колесо, и замолчала навсегда.   
– Бесполезно.   
– И что будем делать? – спросил Кристмас таким скучным тоном, как будто они ехали к чьей-нибудь тетушке на день рожденья, и у них спустило колесо на повороте.   
– У нас так много вариантов? Идем вверх по улице до тех пор, пока кого-нибудь не найдем или кто-нибудь не найдет нас.   
Собственный голос показался Барни слишком тихим. Проклятый туман, пахнущий холодным пожарищем, душил каждое слово, убивал их – приказы или распоряжения, простые слова ничего не значащей болтовни, все что угодно еще, каждый звук или сгорал в нем дотла, или обугливался до неузнаваемости. Возможно, именно поэтому Кристмас и не стал отвечать вслух, просто кивнул и, поправив берет, двинулся по улице выше. 

*

Здесь запах гари становился слабее, выветривался – туман как будто вычищал его из себя. Холодный, густой, он съедал все звуки: шаги, дыхание. Барни не был уверен, что слышит хотя бы собственное сердце. Над головой то и дело пролетали бесшумные птицы.  
В таком тумане к ним мог подкрасться кто угодно, достаточно было только знать город и хотеть напасть. Даже стоя спиной к спине, они оставались легкой мишенью.   
В конце квартала у фонарного столба стоял указатель – и, согласно ему, здесь Страуб-стрит пересекалась с Сэнфорд-стрит. Трещины в краске, какие-то темные пятна, разводы ржавчины на старой жести делали буквы похожими на иероглифы, но прочитать все еще было можно.   
Барни включил фонарь, будто надеясь, что луч света разгонит молочную пелену, но лучше не стало, мощи лампы едва хватало на указатель, а дальше рассеянный свет терялся в тумане бесследно, как будто тот съедал и его.   
– Как, удается вспомнить эти улицы? – Барни кивнул на указатель.   
– Да, – Кристмас кивнул, закрывая глаза. – Если верить карте, то мы сейчас на северо-востоке города, Страуб-стрит должна заканчиваться парком аттракционов, за которым находится озеро.   
Барни кивнул. Он знал, что делать: раз они планировали идти к озеру, значит, стоило попробовать это сделать, к черту все задания – Цезарь и Толл будут искать их именно там, они ведь говорили об озере перед тем, как команда разделилась. Собравшись вместе, они начнут действовать. Барни приказал самому себе не думать о том, что собраться вместе может не выйти, это было одно из его главных личных правил: не считать возможные потери заранее, не считать мертвым человека до тех пор, пока не увидишь его труп. Иногда вера в лучшее может довести до безумия, а иногда без нее никак не обойтись – сложность в том, чтобы понять, необходима она сейчас или вредна.   
Туман мешал ориентироваться не только в путанице домов, но и во времени – ни теней, ни звуков. Могла пройти тысяча лет с того момента, как они вышли из самолета.   
В последний раз Барни чувствовал себя загнанным в такой тесный угол, пожалуй, еще под Сайгоном – вот только тогда ему было девятнадцать, и он вздрагивал при звуках выстрелов, его тошнило от местной воды, местной жратвы, местных уродов-вьетнамцев, убивавших их парней десятками. То был понятный и простой страх, паника мальчишки, впервые осознавшего, что может не вернуться домой – здесь же все было иначе. И не только для него, Кристмас тоже был чересчур напряжен, беспокойно поводил плечами, слишком сильно пригибался, щурился, вглядываясь в туман.   
Добраться до озера им не удалось. Пару кварталов спустя Страуб-стрит действительно стала шире, превратилась в подъездную двухполоску и закончилась каменной оградой, но за ней не было видно ни каруселей, ни колеса обозрения, только приземистое здание, старое, явно когда-то красивое, теперь оно выглядело заброшенным и готовым рухнуть в любой момент.   
– Это не парк аттракционов, если я хоть что-то понимаю в парках, – Барни кивнул на невысокую проржавевшую ограду, полную выщерблин, прогалов, пустых мест, как если бы ее пытались разрушить, уничтожить не то отбойным молотком, не то чем-то помощнее.  
На здании была заметна табличка с надписью «Госпиталь Брукхэйвен», все буквы были как будто исцарапаны кем-то – кем-то со слишком острыми когтями и дьявольской жаждой уничтожения любых напоминаний о госпитале. Его двери были выбиты, и теперь вход темнел перекошенным уродливым провалом, а разбитые окна скалились острыми осколками стекла.   
– Кажется, снова то же самое. Мы оказались не там, где должны были, – Кристмас говорил спокойно, но Барни достаточно было просто взглянуть на него, чтобы увидеть все напряжение, – а значит, или сбились с пути, или опять началась эта чертовщина с меняющимися улицами.   
– Или ты в кои-то веки что-то забыл, – добавил Гуннар, глядя себе под ноги, – и завел нас черт знает куда.   
Кристмас не ответил.   
У них не было плана на этот случай, но всегда оставался основной, неизменный: выжить и выбраться, чего бы это ни стоило.  
Город не мог стать просто ловушкой без входа и выхода: как бы ни менялись его улицы и дома, по-прежнему существовала дорога на запад, а с юго-востока Сайлент Хилл обступали низкие холмы, перебраться через которые совсем не трудно. Как только удастся покинуть черту города, все проблемы будут сняты. А Цезарь и Толл останутся здесь, искать выход самостоятельно.  
Был и другой план: разобрать город по камушку, просто чтобы узнать, какого дьявола тут творится, а потом уже прокладывать путь наружу, каким бы он ни был. Этот план нравился Барни гораздо больше, он по крайней мере меньше смахивал на чистое отчаянье.   
– Озеро не могло переместиться. Если мы шли на север, а потом повернули на запад, значит, сейчас нам стоит опять двинуться к северу, может быть, тогда доберемся до него. Или найдем что-нибудь получше.   
Кристмас кивнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что дело не в озере, но и ничуть не хуже понимал, что нужно двигаться, к тому же он был из тех, кому легче следовать приказам, а не решать самостоятельно. Гуннар ни слова не сказал ни за, ни против, у него наверняка, как всегда, были какие-то свои идеи в голове, которые он хранил в тайне до тех пор, пока не решал воплотить их в жизнь. Иногда от этой его привычки были одни проблемы, но иногда она играла всем на пользу.   
Они двинулись на север, будто следуя запаху гари, тянувшемуся не то с неба, не то из-под земли. Сначала он просто медленно усиливался, квартал за кварталом, а потом с неба начали падать светло-серые хлопья – они кружились, как в стеклянном снежном шаре, падали под ноги, прилипали к одежде и коже.   
– Снег? Не жарковато ли для снега?   
Гуннар молча встряхнул головой, как вылезший из лужи пес, и мелкие белесые хлопья разлетелись вокруг него, как бледные брызги.  
– Это не снег – это пепел.   
Будто в ответ на слова Барни пепел повалил сильнее, он будто цеплялся за волосы и ткань, оставлял за собой серо-черные следы, так что толком его стряхнуть не получалось. Сверху сыпалось все больше и больше   
– Ну да. Пепел с неба. Путешествующие улицы, взрывающийся асфальт, пепел, падающий с неба. Этот город – просто настоящий ад на земле.   
– У Господа Бога сегодня сгорел дом. Надеюсь, это не испортит ему настроение, – произнес Гуннар глухим голосом, в котором с трудом можно было расслышать насмешку. Он слишком редко произносил слово «Бог», и оно выходило у Гуннара каким-то неправильным, как если бы он имел ввиду совсем не того Бога, о котором обычно говорили верующие.  
Барни вспомнил те надписи на воротах и – почему-то – исцарапанную табличку на стене госпиталя. Гуннар будто говорил о том самом Боге, которому поклонялся тот, кто исписал своими молитвами вороты и стену в тупике.

* 

Пепел постепенно исчезал, сходил на нет, будто пожар где-то там наверху наконец закончился, хотя запах остался, не усилился, не продолжил слабеть, просто стал частью тумана, которым они дышали, сквозь который медленно шли. Барни выступал первым, Кристмас прикрывал его справа, а Гуннар следовал левее и чуть поодаль.   
На самом деле они уже не искали путь к озеру, а просто блуждали в тумане, в пустоте улиц, лишенных звуков. Их выматывало напряженное ожидание удара, не отпускавшее ни на секунду, они не могли позволить себе забыть о возможной угрозе – за любым поворотом, в любом переулке найдется место для вооруженного противника, готового к атаке. Если есть достаточно оружия, сил, боевого опыта, втроем можно противостоять хоть целой армии до тех пор, пока не заканчиваются патроны. Важно только не упустить момент нападения, не позволить убить себя раньше, чем начнется бой.  
И не думать лишний раз о том, какому врагу послужило бы укрытием такое место. Каким бы он ни был, убить его будет не сложнее, чем тяжеловооруженного конголезца.   
Через квартал после того, как с неба перестали падать пепельные хлопья, Барни снова включил фонарь, чтобы прочитать надпись на табличке очередного дома. Свет фонаря выглядел неважно, либо батарейки, либо лампа уже сдыхали – это было не самой лучшей новостью. Даже поздней весной в Виргинии темнело быстро, а туман только ухудшал положение.   
Они остановились у новой высокой ограды, но за ней тоже не было парка аттракционов – по ту сторону находилось старинное кладбище. Ровные ряды могил, отделенных от улицы низкой аккуратной ограды, выступили из тумана неожиданно, как будто прятались в засаде.   
– Если бы город был нормальным, то здесь бы и началась Эш-роад, – Кристмас пожал плечами, – вот только кладбища на ней я не помню. Оно должно быть на Мэнсон-стрит, неподалеку от пересечения с Нэйтан-авеню, они обе на востоке города, мы чуть западнее середины.   
Кладбище как будто смотрело на них – своей ржавой оградой, изъеденными временем серыми надгробьями, странными изломанными крестами, статуями ангелов. Они торчали из густого тумана, как обломки налетевшего на мель корабля или ребра скелета давно сгнившего где-то в степи древнего чудовища.   
– Мы не знаем, куда идти.  
– Мы потерялись, – Гуннар равнодушно взглянул на кладбище и потер шею. Его как будто ни капли не волновало происходящее, как если бы это не он оказался посреди черти чего, а герой какой-нибудь давно прочитанной и уже наполовину забытой книги.   
– Мы не потерялись.   
– Точно. Просто не знаем, куда идти, а ведь это совсем другое дело.   
– Да, мы потерялись, – сказал Кристмас прежде, чем Барни успел ответить Гуннару, – но это не значит, что идти нам некуда. Рано или поздно мы найдем отель или кого-нибудь из наших.   
Туман расползался вокруг, слишком густой, как в дешевом фильме ужасов, похожий на вату.   
Краем глаза Барни заметил движение чуть поодаль, за гидрантом, у магазина с витринами, заклеенными газетными листами: там в тумане что-то шевелилось, но на людей это что-то не походило.   
Барни провел пальцами по шее, без слов приказывая Кристмасу достать нож, – ни к чему сейчас устраивать пальбу и поднимать лишний шум. Тот кивнул, всматриваясь в туман, где темнели очертания брошенных машин и фонарных столбов, похожих на эшафотные. Из-за одного из них вышел какой-то зверь, едва ли не метр в холке, – он чуть припадал к земле, медленно приближаясь, будто готовясь к прыжку. Но Кристмас не стал дожидаться нападения. Брошенный кунай вошел в голову зверя так легко, как если бы она была пустой хэллоуиновской тыквой.   
Подыхал зверь медленно, его лапы разъехались, он осел на асфальт и задергался, будто пытаясь куда-то ползти, но потом агония прекратилась. Туман снова стал неподвижным.   
– На нас спустили собак? – Кристмас усмехнулся, разминая пальцы, как пианист после концерта.   
– Дерьмо все это, – пробормотал Гуннар, не поднимая головы, но Кристмас не обратил на него никакого внимания.   
Вместе с ними Барни подошел к дохлому зверю и замер, увидев его вблизи.  
Тот выглядел странно, неправильно: таким мог бы быть крупный дог, сваренный целиком, оставленный на солнце пару дней назад и уже начавший разлагаться. Плоть его была покрыта не кожей с шерстью, а тонкой белесой пленкой, которая местами разошлась, обнажая темное, будто разбухшее мясо. Вместо глаз у пса были две гноящиеся раны, а вывалившийся из пасти бледный язык покрывали язвы.   
– Это что, ошейник? – спросил Гуннар, и Барни кивнул, склоняясь ближе.  
– Ошейник. А если есть ошейник, значит, есть и тот, кто спустил псину с поводка.  
– Его чем-то обварили, или он просто урод? – Кристмас рванул кунай на себя, влажная, мягкая плоть отдала его нехотя, с чавкающим звуком. – Никогда не был защитником животных, но у парня, который сделал с собакой такое, явно не все дома, и я бы с удовольствием выстрелил ему в яйца.   
Барни сдернул с трупа ошейник, надеясь найти уж если не адрес или телефон хозяина, то хотя бы что-то, но никаких опознавательных знаков на нем не было, только короткие, чертовски острые на вид стальные шипы и еще – массивные утяжеляющие пластины у самой пряжки. Отличный ошейник для бойцового пса, а вот для сторожевого, пожалуй, тяжеловат.   
По крайней мере, теперь они знали: в тумане кто-то есть, значит, им есть с кем сражаться, может быть, есть куда идти, и уж точно ясно, что ожидание удара не было напрасным. Противник сделал свой первый ход, пустил в ход первое оружие. Или пес ходил тут же добрую неделю, вытаскивая жратву из мусорных баков.   
Барни решил, что лучшим вариантом будет отправиться по улице вверх, не сворачивая, прямо туда, откуда появился пес. Стоило проверить, нет ли там других – или кого-нибудь поинтереснее собак.

*

– Ты уверен, что Цезарь и Толл все еще живы? Они потерялись уже довольно давно, а что может сторожить местные подворотни, мы уже видели.  
Гуннар поминутно оглядывался, сам настороженный, как пес. Он вел себя странно – то ли его ломало, то ли еще что, Барни не сказал бы точно, но не мог и не обратить на это внимания. С Гуннаром всегда стоит быть настороже, никогда не знаешь наверняка, в какой момент он окончательно сорвется с цепи или на кого после этого кинется.  
– Надеюсь, что нет. Они умеют о себе позаботиться, по крайней мере, все то время, пока я их знаю, они были в состоянии это сделать. Справятся.   
– Ага, а если нет, то они умрут по нашей вине, – Гуннар снова оглянулся, будто пытаясь увидеть позади себя не то Цезаря и Толла, не то их призраков. – Как умер Билли.  
Барни предпочел сделать вид, что не услышал этих слов. Убийство Малыша Билли странно повлияло на Гуннара, он все время возвращался к этой истории: о самом Билли, о ноже Барни в его ране, о Вилене и его шуточках. Как если бы Барни забыл об этом без его напоминаний. «Удар прямо в сердце, совсем как тот, которым ты меня уложил», – говорил он, частенько прикасаясь к тому месту на груди, куда вошла пуля, будто проверяя свое собственное сердце.   
Кажется, Гуннар хотел прибавить к словам что-то еще, но не успел: на них снова попытались напасть. Это был пес, похожий на того, которого Кристмас прикончил у кладбища, только больше, и он не стал подкрадываться к ним с медленной осторожностью, а просто бросился, молча, без рыка или лая. Он спрыгнул откуда-то сверху: с крыши или пожарной лестницы одного из зданий – обрушился на Кристмаса, сбивая его с ног, валя на потрескавшийся асфальт, чтобы попытаться впиться в глотку. Барни слышал, как щелкали его челюсти, размером не меньше крокодиловых и вряд ли менее острые.   
Прежде чем тот успел снять пистолет с предохранителя, Гуннар выстрелил из своего ружья.   
В этом заключалось главное преимущество Гуннара: он не задумывался, когда стрелял, его не беспокоила возможность задеть кого-то из своих. Барни знал: если бы вместе с псом тот пристрелил бы и Кристмаса, то ничуть не огорчился бы этому – победа для него всегда была важнее, чем побочные потери. Вполне возможно, что и самого себя он так же легко решил бы записать в побочные потери, если бы это понадобилось. Не то чтобы Гуннар был самоубийцей, просто если, согласно плану, он мог сдохнуть, его это не тревожило.   
Крупный калибр в упор разнес псу голову, однако он еще некоторое время бил лапами так, будто, даже оставшись без головы, пытался достать Кристмаса. Перекатившись на спину, тот резко распрямился, подскочил, точно ожидая нового нападения, но туман снова стал тихим, город затаился, как если бы готовил новое нападение. Кристмас отступил на шаг, отряхнулся и провел ладонью по шее, точно проверяя, не успел ли пес вырвать ему глотку. Невнятно выругавшись себе под нос, он не то отряхнулся, не то ощупал предплечья.   
– Сегодня явно не твой лучший день, – Гуннар кивнул Барни. – Если бы не я, Кристмаса бы запросто сожрали к чертовой матери.  
– Да, ему определенно повезло, что ты палишь во все подряд. И дважды повезло, что ты не попал в него самого.   
Пес снова задергался, будто в последний раз пытаясь подняться. Кровь у него была темной, неестественной, ненастоящей, а мозги походили на труху, как если бы высохли и смешались с пылью еще год назад.  
– Как сказал бы Толл, это такое полное говнище, какого я еще не видел, – Гуннар пнул пса, точно надеясь, что тот поднимается на лапы и снова бросится на кого-нибудь из них.   
– Либо мы на верном пути, либо просто не повезло, – Кристмас пожал плечами. – Я бы предпочел поставить на первое.   
– Так значительно увлекательнее, – кивнул Барни. – Ну что же, пойдем и узнаем, откуда приходят чудовища. 

*

Туман начал отступать, как отступает вода при отливе, но стены домов и улицы, обнажавшиеся с этим отступлением, ничуть не напоминали фотографии из провинциальных газетных статей – Сайлент Хилл вовсе не походил на мирный северный городок с аккуратными улочками и чистыми вывесками, еще полчаса назад проглядывавшими сквозь туман, сейчас он скорее походил на ад из дешевого ужастика. Темная земля, проглядывавшая в трещинах, теперь казалась не обугленно-черной, а скорее темно-красной. От водосточных труб, окон, канализационных решеток тянулись по стенам и асфальту влажные разводы странного цвета, рыжевато-алого, как ржавчина пополам с артериальной кровью. То тут, то там на стенах и заколоченных окнах темнели странные вздутые струпья, похожие на паразитические грибы.   
Подойдя к одному из них, Барни всадил нож в основание гриба и провел лезвием вверх, разрезая его, вскрывая. Внутри, под плотной, как мясо, оболочкой, было что-то странное: склизкие серо-коричневые петли, похожие на кишки слизняка, повисли до самой земли, но не оборвались. Из разреза сочился густой млечный сок.   
– Я бы спросил, что это может быть за хрень, но не буду, – Кристмас взглянул на гриб только мельком. Тут же развернулся к ближайшему переулку и задрал голову, будто высматривая где-то наверху новых тварей, готовых прыгнуть ему на шею. Иногда он интересовался деталями, старался ловить каждую мелочь, зная, как они могут быть важны, если ситуация резко изменится. Но страх всегда заставлял его сосредоточиться на главном: собственная безопасность и безопасность остальной команды. Барни работал вместе с ним достаточно долго, чтобы узнать об этом.  
Кажется, сейчас Кристмас был испуган, не настолько, чтобы потерять над собой контроль, но достаточно, чтобы понимать, насколько этот контроль важен. Он держал себя за горло – как и Барни, оба они были напряжены до предела.  
Но не Гуннар. Наверное, он слишком привык к галлюцинациям, чтобы происходящее вокруг смотрелось с его точки зрения неправильным или странным. Может быть, каждый убитый выглядел для него похожим на освежеванного пса или, время от времени обернувшись, Гуннар обнаруживал кирпичную стену поперек дороги, по которой только что прошел, поэтому происходящее в чертовом Сайлент Хилле виделось ему обычным делом.   
Барни давно собирался у него спросить, но сейчас для лишних разговоров времени не было. Пожалуй, потом стоило бы всем этим заняться с Гуннаром, но сейчас было не время выяснять, насколько плохо у него с головой.  
В следующий раз они столкнулись с противником шесть кварталов спустя.   
Они, как по команде, ни слова не говоря друг другу, остановились у невысокого здания со скошенной крышей и забитыми окнами, увидев идущих навстречу псов. На этот раз их было двое – похожих на тех, кто уже нападали раньше, только крупнее, выше в холках и куда мощнее, один выглядел совсем темным, цвета кровоподтека, он скалился, низко опуская голову. Барни выстрелил ему в голову, точно между глаз, – взвыв, пес выгнулся всем телом и тяжело завалился на бок. Он царапал асфальт, сучил лапами. Барни с трудом подавил желание выстрелить в него снова.   
Вместо этого он выстрелил и во второго пса, уже готовившегося к прыжку, всадил две пули в грудь, одну – у сердца, вторую – заметно выше, ближе к основанию шеи. Пес издал странный звук, смесь из скулежа и хлюпанья, тоже задергался и завалился на бок.   
– Их становится больше. Если мы не ошиблись раньше, значит, по-прежнему на верном пути.   
Похоже, Кристмас хотел сказать что-то еще, но не успел.   
Откуда-то сверху, из плотного то ли дыма, то ли тумана, на них обрушилась стая воронов, огромных хичкоковских птиц, как будто дожидавшихся гибели псов, чтобы стать второй волной атаки. Они напали всем скопом, упали сверху, как град из острых клювов и черных перьев. Цепляясь когтями за волосы, одежду, бронежилеты, птицы клевали, не глядя, резко и временами чертовски болезненно, удары их клювов напоминали пальбу из крупного калибра, какой ее чувствуешь сквозь кевлар.   
Пару штук Барни удалось прикончить, птицы не уворачивались особо, можно было просто ломать шеи, вот только нащупывать их одной рукой, прикрывая при этом другой глаза, спасаясь от острых клювов, – не самая легкая задача.   
Кристмас выстрелил в воздух, а потом еще раз и еще, птицы на пару секунд остановились, чуть отлетели, но почти сразу же обрушились с новой силой, расклевывая его кожу, пытаясь добраться до черепа. Их клювы были твердыми, как сталь, и достаточно острыми, чтобы распороть кожу, разрезать мышцы, поцарапать кости.   
Барни начал отступать к стене первым, чувствуя, как по руке течет кровь из нескольких неглубоких ран, толком не видя ребят, просто надеясь, что те за ним последуют. Пара птиц уселась ему на предплечье, точно в какой-нибудь гребаной соколиной охоте, они начали расклевывать следы от чужих клювов – одну из тварей Барни ухватил за крыло и скинул под ноги, но вторая держалась крепко. Барни обхватил пальцами ее голову и надавил с боков – он почувствовал, как лопаются маленькие птичьи глаза, как хрустят кости черепа, но так и не ощутил тепла крови. Птица была холодной, как будто уже давно сдохла.  
На место дохлой птицы мгновенно спикировала следующая, чтобы так же жадно начать рвать когтями рану, делая ее еще глубже.   
Барни ощупывал дверь без особой надежды, уже думая о том, что это будет самая идиотская смерть из всех возможных: от клювов стаи каких-то чокнутых пташек. Но потом ручка двери вдруг подалась – медленно, со ржавым скрипом, но она все-таки повернулась, впуская Барни внутрь здания.   
– В укрытие, – скомандовал он, отталкивая очередную птицу и первым отступая к открытой двери.  
В городе запертых замков и заколоченных окон опасно было просто заходить в здание, но выбора не оставалось, вороны прибывали и прибывали, набрасывались по двое, по трое, били крыльями. Выстрелы отпугивали одних, но на место каждой отлетевшей набивалось еще, чуть ли не по полдюжины, они расклевали рану еще глубже, почти достали до кости, Барни отчетливо чувствовал это, сквозь боль, шум крыльев, ощущение потери контроля над происходящим – птицы рвали его на куски, как мертвеца, каждая пыталась выклевать по куску мяса на свою долю.   
Кристмас отступил вслед за ним, Гуннар шел последним – его птицы почти не трогали, у его правого уха проступила кровь, а шарф был сорван, и на обнажившейся шее темнели следы от ударов клювов, но в сравнении с Кристмасом он выглядел совсем чистым.   
Барни захлопнул дверь. Пара птиц попала в створ, их тонкие кости хрустнули, из разломанных тел потекла темная, дурно пахнущая кровь, как будто уже давно испортившаяся, сгнившая.   
Кристмас зажал рассеченную бровь и сделал глубокий вдох. Кровь оттуда все текла и текла, пачкая его лицо, пальцы, капая на бронежилет, впитываясь в ворот. Пробормотав что-то вроде «вот дерьмо», он перехватил рану другой рукой и отступил от двери на несколько шагов, а потом резко развернулся. Барни тоже обернулся, чтобы осмотреть дом, который выбрал для спасения от птиц.  
Идеальное место для засады, для бойни или для укрытия. Здание выглядело так, будто никто не заходил в него уже тысячу лет, если не больше – ржавые потеки тянулись по стенам от потолка до пола, местами штукатурка потрескалась и отслоилась, то тут, то там виднелись граффити вроде того, в тупике. Странные символы и любовно выведенные непонятные надписи, целые мили слов о Боге, душах и грехах, бесконечные письмена неизвестного народа. На полу валялись обломки мебели и обожженные тряпки, а тянувшиеся вдоль стен провода провисли, точно выпущенные из тела кишки.  
Но лампа, висевшая у лестницы, горела. Желтый свет растекался по полу, делая похожими на мочу лужи мутной воды, разлитые по всему этажу, точно кто-то тушил тут воображаемый пожар.  
– Я снимал в таком доме квартиру, лет десять назад, – Гуннар провел большим пальцем по рукоятке своего ножа, а потом обхватил его, будто готовясь пустить в ход. – Хорошее было место, никаких дурацких вопросов, никаких требований тишины и чистоты.   
– Да, это местечко для тебя в самый раз, – кивнул Барни.   
Он встряхнул рацию, снова попытался выйти на связь с Цезарем и Толлом, без особых надежд, но радио только шипело, пару раз мерный звук сменялся потрескиванием, но дальше этого не заходило, ни голоса, ни связные звуки так и не прорвались в эфир. Выключив бесполезное радио, Барни обернулся к лестнице, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть последние отблески света в воде на полу. 

*

Свет мигнул, как будто в здании на секунду пропало электричество – и тут же вернулось снова.  
Идеальное место для засады оправдало все ожидания.   
Еще один пес появился будто из ниоткуда. Этот тоже бросился вперед, должно быть, почуяв запах проступившей на ране крови, повалил Кристмаса на пол, потянулся к горлу широко раскрытой пастью, чтобы выкусить трахею. Свет мигнул снова, а потом еще раз, это было похоже на какой-то световой сигнал, поданный азбукой Морзе.   
Кристмас засадил нож псине в грудь или в шею, Барни толком не мог разглядеть, скорее угадывал давно знакомые движения. Пес издал тихий, совершенно не собачий звук, больше похожий на кваканье, чем на скулеж, и, воспользовавшись моментом, Кристмас резко рванулся с места, распрямился, готовый встретить новое нападение.   
Пес не умер, не остановился, даже не попятился: он явно собирался прыгнуть снова и продолжил надвигаться, как будто удара и не было.   
Пес отрезал его, отбил от стаи. Из теней вышли другие, как будто собравшиеся из самой темноты или из клубов тумана. Они не двигались с места, просто замерли и смотрели – секунду, две, три, до тех пор, пока Барни и Гуннар не шагнули вперед. Псы так и не начали рычать, они только дергались, качали головами, будто дешевые китайские болванчики из тех, что продаются прямо на улице. Твари щелкали зубами, подпрыгивали, норовя впиться в грудь, в шею или руки, совсем как те птицы – не столько угрожали, сколько просто не давали двинуться с места. Когда пули врезались в их тела, псы лишь вздрагивали, принимая в себя удар, и продолжали прыгать, истекая кровью.   
Кристмас отступал вверх, раненый пес медленно поднимался прямо на него, ступенька за ступенькой, остальные ждали внизу, ждали своего куска. Мигающий свет мешал разглядеть их толком, но Барни был готов поклясться, что у одного на груди темнела рана от пули, а у другого, единственного пса без ошейника, был на холке след от ножа, глубоко вошедшего в мясо. Мелькание света и тени стало еще быстрее, истеричнее, лихорадочнее, псы превратились в размытые тени и белесые пятна.   
Гуннар дважды выстрелил в пса, поднимавшегося по лестнице, но тот сумел увернуться, отпрыгнуть, пули его даже не задели, а потом он просто исчез. Вместе с остальными псами и Кристмасом, бесследно, как если бы их никогда и не было.   
Барни и Гуннар остались одни посреди дома, в котором никого не было, никого из живых, по крайней мере.   
Им не были нужны условные знаки или слова, чтобы вместе двинуться к лестнице: на ступеньках все еще темнели следы Кристмаса, отпечатки из мокрой уличной грязи и капель его собственной крови. От псов ничего не осталось: ни крови, ни ошметков плоти, ни царапин от когтей на полу.   
– Готов поклясться, что этот пес его или уже разорвал, или разорвет через пару минут, – в темноте голос Гуннара звучал как-то странно, каждое слово было похоже на проклятье.   
– Тогда выйдет, что Кристмас погиб по нашей вине, ты это имеешь ввиду?   
– Ага, как и Билли, – Гуннар снова произнес эти слова с усмешкой в голосе.   
– А что Билли? – Барни остановился и всем телом повернулся к Гуннару. – Какого черта мы, по-твоему, могли сделать для Билли?  
– Ты мог бы не подставлять его. Сам же понимал, что нужно этому мудаку Вилену, а еще – наверняка понимал, что его взбесит. Он убил Билли просто потому, что ты его взбесил. И это еще не считая того, что можно было и не посылать мальчишку на вершину одного.   
Барни просто отвернулся. В каком-то смысле Гуннар был прав: Малыш облажался сам, а Вилен был чокнутым сукиным сыном, но все-таки нельзя было рассчитывать на парнишку, которому едва начали в барах наливать, и уж точно не стоило пытаться давить на Вилена. Глава отряда не должен допускать таких ошибок, если не хочет увидеть своих ребят разрубленными на куски и раскиданным в радиусе мили.   
– Ты убил его, все равно что сам засадил этот нож прямо в сердце. Тебе ведь уже не впервой убивать своих.   
– Гуннар, сделай одолжение: просто заткнись. Меньше всего сейчас мне нужна твоя болтовня.   
Тот качнул головой, всем видом показывая, что разговор не закончен. Им обоим было о чем поговорить, но не сейчас, только не сейчас.  
Барни поймал себя на мысли о том, что едва ли рассчитывает найти Кристмаса живым – псов было слишком много, когда на него бросились, оставленная птицами рана еще кровила, заливая глаза. Конечно, все в команде умели пользоваться любыми шансами на спасение, но, черт возьми, псов была целая стая, и они умели исчезать, как призраки.   
Свет так и не включился по новому кругу, Барни снова зажег фонарь, но надолго того не хватило – он дотянул до лестницы, но уже ближе к первой ступеньке луч пожелтел, медленно съежился, а потом исчез, хотя и батарейки, и лампа работали, когда Барни их в последний раз проверял, совсем недавно.   
Дом как будто был живым, дышал, двигался, издавал звуки. Ступени лестницы не скрипели, а стонали, как мученики в аду. Влага, сочащаяся из стен, – слюна, пот, желудочный сок.   
Если они все вошли в чей-то кошмарный сон, то ожившее здание, готовое сожрать тех, кто переступил его порог, – идеально подходящая деталь или даже идеально подходящее завершение. Барни старался не останавливаться на таких мыслях, но они снова и снова возвращались в его голову, как нищий – на пепелище своего дома.   
Он кивнул Гуннару, и тот отступил на шаг, позволяя ему войти в коридор, прикрывая спину. Барни предпочел бы остаться в такой ситуации наедине с кем угодно еще из ребят, Гуннар всегда был слишком уж нестабилен, не из тех, кому легко довериться даже после лет совместной работы.   
Второй этаж дома выглядел не лучше первого, здание как будто разлагалось изнутри, и бледный свет, пробивавшийся в окна, ярко высвечивал это разложение. Огромный, но насквозь пропахший ржавчиной, пылью и дохлыми мышами дом был весь завален какими-то обломками и обрывками, которые давно уже нельзя было назвать даже мусором. Иногда такие места могут показаться безопасными, но Барни знал наверняка: каким бы безопасным ни выглядел дом, в нем всегда найдется место, где способен прятаться враг, – а здесь укрылся бы целый взвод чудовищ.   
На секунду свет погас, а когда вернулся – в коридоре появилась та тварь, которая погнала Кристмаса по лестнице, чтобы исчезнуть с ним вместе в темноте.   
Теперь пес был ближе, его можно было разглядеть без особого труда – гибкое, ловкое тело, не слишком мощные, но длинные лапы с острыми когтями. Зверь шел прямо на них, готовый напасть.   
Свет погас снова, Барни выстрелил в темноту наугад, а когда только лампа снова ожила – он не увидел пса, ни живого, ни мертвого, коридор был пуст.   
– Гребаная чертовщина, – Гуннар сплюнул себе под ноги. Он почему-то уже не выглядел настороженным, будто сумел смириться со всем происходящим вокруг, как смиряются с плохой погодой или шумной вечеринкой по соседству. Барни почти ему завидовал.   
Он услышал скрип ступеней и, обернувшись, увидел человека на лестнице, но это явно был не Кристмас.   
Человек поднимался, глядя себе под ноги. Его лица не было толком видно, хотя движения сразу показались Барни знакомыми – а потом человек поднял голову, медленно, как во сне, и тот встряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение, опустил веки, и снова открыл глаза, но ничего не изменилось. Перед ним по-прежнему стоял мертвец.   
Человек на лестнице выглядел в точности, как Билли Тиммонс, мертвый, бля, Билли Тиммонс, в своем дурацком свитере и джинсах, мятых, потертых, будто он донашивает их за отцом или старшим братом. Глаза у него были какие-то мутные, как у покойника или наркомана, и все-таки он стоял прямо, как может стоять только живой. Двигался он медленно, с трудом удерживая равновесие, и подволакивал ногу.   
Барни замер, глядя на него, как мальчишка на цирковом шоу. Билли медленно перешагнул последнюю ступеньку и пошел по коридору к заколоченным дверям и зарешеченному окну, сквозь которое пробивался свет. Он будто никого и ничего не видел, но ступал уже чуть быстрее, как будто привык держаться на ногах, так идут сумевшие стерпеться с болью от раны. Его тень сливалась с пылью на полу, и когда он скрылся за углом, шаги растворились в тихом скрипе дома.   
– Ты видел то же, что и я?   
– Я видел Малыша Билли, – негромко и спокойно ответил Гуннар. Он не сказал «парня, похожего на Малыша» или что-то в этом роде, просто «Малыша», ни на секунду не сомневаясь, как будто это в порядке вещей – видеть покойников.   
Барни кивнул и снова выглянул из-за угла. Билли – парень, чертовски похожий на Билли, – куда-то исчез, скрылся из виду, по полу тянулась дорожка следов к забитому досками окну. Распрямившись, Барни шагнул в коридор – и в этот момент лампа взорвалась с тихим хлопком, засыпав пол мелкими осколками стекла. Сделав шаг назад, Барни прижался спиной к стене и сделал глубокий вдох.  
Рация опять зашипела, но, уже секунду спустя, шипение прекратилось, и Барни снова услышал стук, на этот раз – более отчетливый. Стук как будто поднимался по стенам, пульсировал под ногами, снова и снова складываясь в ритм сердцебиения, тяжелый, громкий. Постепенно ритм учащался, нарастал, становясь похожим на шум поезда, сквозь который Барни едва мог услышать даже собственное дыхание. А потом звук резко оборвался, как будто стучавшее сердце остановилось.  
– Какого черта это было?  
– Какого черта было что? – спросил голос Гуннара.   
– Ты не слышал это?  
– Ничего не слышал, – глаза Барни привыкли к темноте достаточно, чтобы он мог различить очертания плеч Гуннара. Тот, будто почувствовав на себе взгляд, отступил на шаг, прячась там, где тени были еще плотнее.  
Снова встряхнув фонарь, Барни попытался его включить, но ни черта не вышло, и он достал зажигалку. Оранжевый огонек оказался ослепительно ярким после кромешной темноты, он высветлил и следы шаркающих шагов Билли, и глубокие царапины на стене, и странное выцветшее граффити. Гуннара рядом не было, он как будто растворился во мраке, тоже бесследно исчез за ту секунду, которую Барни потратил на то, чтобы вытащить зажигалку.   
Это была уже полная чертовщина, хуже всего, что уже случалось.   
Есть определенный предел, за которым любой сорвется в отчаянье, захочет выть от страха, как трехлетний ребенок на хэллоуиновском карнавале, и палить во все, что движется. У Барни хватало сил держать себя в руках, но он прекрасно понимал – совсем скоро эти силы окончательно истают, и тогда он превратится в безумца.   
Может быть, в городе действительно распылили какой-то галлюциногенный газ, Барни не сказал бы точно, хочет он в это верить или нет, но такие мысли по крайней мере удерживали его от полного сумасшествия.  
Гуннар исчез, как призрак. Бывают ли призраки живых?   
Барни отчетливо вспомнил, как выстрелил Гуннару в грудь, и тот упал, отбросив Иня, как собака бросает надоевшую игрушку. Гуннар истекал кровью, но наружу выливалась только малая часть, гораздо больше оставалось внутри, в легких – тот захлебывался, тонул, будто «Титаник» из плоти и крепких костей, его взгляд уже начал меняться, останавливаться, как у мертвого. Вряд ли после такого Гуннара можно было назвать по-настоящему живым.  
Раньше Барни не верил в призраков, не верил в загробную жизнь – ему так было легче, верить, что после того, как твои мозги разбросает по земле чей-нибудь выстрел или чей-нибудь нож войдет тебе в аорту, все заканчивается. Но теперь все шло иначе, этот город не просто сбивал с толку и запутывал, он, черт возьми, был полон вещей, стиравших без следа привычные представления о мире. Барни мог поклясться, что мимо него прошел Билли Тиммонс, кажется, на его груди даже было мокрое кровавое пятно, точно над смертельной раной, там, куда врезалось лезвие ножа.   
Сейчас было неподходящее время для таких мыслей, но избавиться от них толком не получалось.   
Он остался один, и самое время менять план, найти что-нибудь получше попыток идти наугад. В голове мучительно стучала мысль о том, что нужно найти хоть кого-то из ребят, хотя Барни понимал: мертвым он никому не поможет, спасти себя гораздо важнее. Сейчас у него было достаточно сил, чтобы идти в бой в одиночку, а в таком тумане на незнакомой местности у команды не было существенных тактических преимуществ.  
И все же в голове у него, как привязчивый мотив популярной песенки, крутилось желание отыскать хоть кого-нибудь, не бросать их всех здесь, они ведь отряд и должны действовать сообща, из некоторых ловушек нельзя выбраться в одиночку. А в другие в одиночку нельзя попасть.  
Он обошел весь дом, заранее чувствуя, что ничего не найдет, не увидит ни призраков, ни псов, ни своих людей – дом остался абсолютно пустым, как тело без души, или обойма, из которой расстреляли все патроны. К окнам прижимался густой туман, он будто смотрел на то, как Барни терпеливо обходит каждую комнату, вышибая двери, открывая шкафы, даже заглядывая под кровати.   
Комнаты тоже выглядели ненастоящими, похожими на внутренности макетов, ждущих своих бомб.

*

Закончив обследовать дом, Барни вытащил из кармана свое счастливое кольцо и надел его, а потом стиснул кулак, чтобы почувствовать пальцами и ладонью, как чуть согревается металл – медленно, медленнее, чем обычно. Ему понадобится вся удача, которая только есть в этом мире.   
Перешагивая порог дома, Барни верил, что сумеет ее приманить.   
Барни не стал читать очередную табличку с названием улицы – иногда стоило просто положиться на интуицию. Все равно он не стал бы пытаться угадать, куда приведет та или иная дорога, – город мог измениться в любой момент, и тогда будет опасно полагаться на знание карты.   
Он ожидал появления новых псов или новых воронов, но вокруг было тихо, почти спокойно. То, что их посылало по следу, затаилось, спряталось, стихло, как тот странный стук; но Барни чувствовал, что оно нападет снова.  
Оно, он, они – не имеет значения.   
План «а» провалился еще в самом начале, план «b» – когда все начало путаться и Толл с Цезарем пропали, план «c» исчез вместе с Кристмасом, план «d» – с Гуннаром, но у Барни еще оставалось достаточно букв, вероятностей, путей. Он знал, что выбраться из города можно, потому что не бывает ловушек, которые обойти нельзя, – оставалось только найти дорогу, а потом он постарается отыскать остальных ребят. Кто-то из них мог погибнуть, но едва ли все – если бы их так просто было убить, они бы уже давно все оказались на том свете.   
Туман снова начал расползаться по городу, путая улицы и превращая их в лабиринт. Барни помнил расположение улиц не так хорошо, как Кристмас, но со всей ясностью понимал: карта бы ему все равно не помогла. По-хорошему, вряд ли в мире нашлось бы хоть что-то способное ему сейчас помочь, но, с другой стороны, Барни было не привыкать к такому – когда твоей команды рядом нет, только ты сам можешь себе помочь.   
Сперва Барни показалось, что он снова слышит стук, но потом, прикоснувшись запястьем к шее, он понял: это грохочет его собственный пульс, отдаваясь во всем теле.   
Город молчал – каждая улица, каждый дом как будто ждал чего-то. Барни должен был сделать выбор, найти путь, он чувствовал это: город молчал, но туман говорил с ним.  
В каждом кошмарном сне – свои чудовища.   
Псы нападают стаей, вороны расклевывают мертвое тело, охота не прекращается, когда сердце жертвы останавливается, она длится столько, сколько решит охотник, Брани хорошо это знал, он сам множество раз устраивал охоту по этому же принципу.   
Самый лучший способ расправиться со стаей – разделить ее, сначала избавиться от тех, кто представляет угрозу, но не является основной целью, а потом уже браться за нее – и вот здесь уже можно тянуть время сколько угодно, получать удовольствие от каждой секунды или закончить все быстро. Барни всегда нравилось заканчивать быстро, но он знал, что некоторым нравится тянуть время до бесконечности, оттягивать момент убийства.   
Гуннар был как раз из таких.   
Выйдя из распотрошенного дома, Барни отправился туда же, куда они шли до нападения птиц – по улице, которая могла бы вести к зданию начальной школы, если бы город не начал сходить с ума, а его здания – меняться местами, как карты в колоде.  
Теперь Барни продвигался медленно, не зная, что или кто окажется у него за спиной. Прижимаясь спиной к холодным кирпичам стен, на которых будто остался след тумана, скользкий, как улиточий, Барни всматривался в очертания домов, угадывая расположение улиц, не столько надеясь вспомнить карту, сколько просто пытаясь не потеряться окончательно: озеро на севере, самолет они оставили на юге, у разрушенного моста, важно только помнить, где север и где юг, надеясь на то, что они не поменялись местами.  
Раз или два ему казалось, что в проулках или за брошенными машинами есть какое-то движение, а однажды сквозь туман пролетела молчаливая стая воронов, но никто больше не пытался напасть. Барни играл по правилам противника, нравилось ему это или нет, но, похоже, получалось именно так: он не встречал больше никаких препятствий на своем пути, а значит, или сбился с пути окончательно, или шел к самой середине ловушки – в точности так, как хотел тот, кто спустил с цепи своих псов. 

*

Шесть кварталов спустя, там, где низкие жилые дома и скромные магазины начали сменяться зданиями, чертовски странными для курортного городка, больше напоминавшими старые заводы и заброшенные склады, Барни снова увидел парня, слишком похожего на Билли Тиммонса, чтобы это было просто, черт побери, случайностью. Билли стоял на перекрестке, обхватив плечи обеими руками, будто замерз, привалившись спиной к покосившемуся фонарному столбу.  
Он двинулся с места раньше, чем Барни успел спросить себя, не стоит ли подойти ближе: это могло быть верным решением, а могло оказаться и опасной ошибкой. Его инстинкты ничего не подсказывали, были выключены, как перегоревшая лампа и молчащие радио, – трудно опираться на свой жизненный опыт, когда оказываешься в месте, полном всякой чертовщины.   
Билли отступил на шаг от фонаря, резко повернулся к Барни спиной, а потом медленно пошел вниз по узкой улице, не поднимая головы, внимательно глядя себе под ноги, как если бы боялся наступить на мину или пытался углядеть у себя под ногами что-то ценное, но давно потерянное.   
Барни последовал за ним, не приближаясь слишком сильно, но и не позволяя Билли затеряться в тумане бесследно – люди всегда куда-нибудь выводят, даже если они смахивают на оживших мертвецов. Вероятно, и сами ожившие мертвецы куда-то приводят, нужно только решиться за ними пойти.   
Билли шагал все так же странно, как-то расслабленно, будто был пьян или очень устал, он чуть подволакивал левую ногу, отчего следы его выглядели вытянутыми, размазанными. Если бы не его лицо и одежда, Барни не узнал бы в этом человеке – или существе, чертовски напоминающем человека, – шустрого парня с военной выправкой и совершенно детской улыбкой.  
Глядя на медленно идущего вниз по улице Билли, Барни вдруг подумал, что еще тот выглядит почти похожим на Гуннара, каким тот стал в последнее время, сходство было неуловимым, но заметным: в движениях, в осанке, в спокойствии, с которым Билли шел через туман, не боясь встретить противника, с которым не сможет справиться. Нож или пуля, пущенная в сердце, скорее всего убьет, а мертвецы все одинаковы, как братья. Так же, наверное, должны быть одинаковы и выжившие после такой раны.   
Гуннар выжил, Билли умер. Нож или пуля, детали дела или место действия не имеют особого значения.   
Иногда сложно вспомнить, где история началась и чем она закончилась, некоторые воспоминания легко потерять, точно так же, как от других невозможно избавиться, они будто прилипают к рассудку, и, сколько ни пытайся, ты не сможешь от них избавиться.   
*

У каждого пути свой конец – финишная прямая забега, последний предел, флаг на вершине. А иногда это просто тупик, из которого нельзя выбраться, все зависит от того, куда именно ты идешь, откуда, кто идет за тобой. Иногда путь можно изменить, но чаще всего остается только следовать до конца, смириться с тем, что ждет тебя там, – хотя никогда нельзя сказать заранее, стоит ли сопротивляться. Именно поэтому Барни Росс всегда шел до упора, уверенный, что не подведет остальных и не проиграет сам.   
Сейчас «играть по правилам» значило одно: идти по выбранному пути и не сворачивать, ожидать чего-то.  
Примерно четверть часа спустя сверху опять начал падать пепел, как если бы небеса горели, и теперь Барни остался под ними один в целом городе, полном мертвецов. Он не видел их, но точно чувствовал на себе взгляды множества мертвых глаз.   
Это был страх, но не тот понятный, простой страх, который чувствуешь, видя опасность, а какое-то тошнотворное смутное ощущение, ползающее внутри головы, среди тех самых снова и снова возвращавшихся мыслей. Как части одной и той же пытки.  
Туман скрывал дома новых улиц, но Барни уже не обращал внимания на стены, двери или окна, только на проулки, темные углы – те места, где может прятаться враг, но все они были пусты, или же тот, кто там прятался, предпочитал пока что не выходить в туман. Не полагаясь больше на собственные инстинкты или опыт, Барни просто следовал за Билли до тех пор, пока тот не остановился у очередного здания, на вид мало чем отличающегося от окружающих.   
Оно выглядело похожим на фабричное, слишком странным и чуждым для приозерного провинциального городка. Сайлент Хилл, простиравшийся вокруг, скорее напоминал пригород Детройта, чем открыточно-спокойный зеленый оазис со старых открыток. Приземистое уродливое строение, будто наскоро возведенное из обломков, пряталось в тумане, как собирающийся броситься голодный зверь, и у порога Билли замер на несколько секунд.  
Ржавые балки и державшиеся на них жестяные ворота, покрытые следами бесчисленного множества выстрелов дробью, трещины на бетоне подъездного пути, по которому давно уже не поднималась ни одна машина – все было изглодано временем. Все так же медленно Билли вошел в чернеющую щель между створок ворот, и здание проглотило его полностью, вместе с тонкой, едва заметной тенью, налипшими на одежду хлопьями пепла, влажными следами тумана в волосах.   
Есть определенный предел, за которым любой сорвется в отчаянье, но есть и предел, за которым отчаянье снова становится спокойствием, потому что разум отказывается воспринимать происходящее всерьез. Все становится похожим на сон, ты можешь идти сквозь огонь и не чувствовать, как он обжигает кожу и плавит волосы.   
Глядя на то, как Билли исчезает в темноте, Барни почувствовал, что подходит к концу пути, финишной прямой, тупику, флагу на вершине.   
Он оглянулся на длинные улицы Сайлент Хилла, чуть прикрытые истончившимся туманом, – еще никогда мир не казался ему настолько зыбким, как будто исчезающим. Барни не мог даже с уверенность сказать, где кончались очертания домов и начинались клубы тумана. Все вокруг казалось ему ненастоящим.   
Сделав глубокий вдох, как перед погружением в воду, Барни вошел в здание, перешагнул тонкий порог, почти до полного исчезновения стершуюся границу, разделявшую «внутри» и «снаружи». Стиснув кулаки, Барни снова почувствовал, как врезается в пальцы кольцо, – ему было нужно чувствовать близость удачи, свой счастливый шанс, который может стать единственной соломинкой, за которую удастся ухватиться.   
Внутри Билли не было – ни прямо перед ним, ни чуть поодаль, он исчез, в точности как тогда, в заброшенном доме. Его следы превращались в сплошные размытые линии, как если бы кто-то сбил его с ног и потащил за шиворот, а потом, несколько футов спустя, линии обрывались.   
Дальше было нужно идти наугад.   
Здание завода как будто выгорело изнутри, только не от огня, а от времени: полуразрушенные станки не были старыми, но их металл казался изъеденным ржавчиной до полного разложения, превращения в рыжую пыль, лестница, уводившая на второй этаж, выглядела выщербленной, местами обрушившейся, стены пошли трещинами, пол засыпал пепел пополам с пылью. У ворот и окон все выглядело почти нормально, но ближе к середине здания как будто прошла целая тысяча лет, пока снаружи прошло не больше двух десятков.   
Эха от шагов не было, разлившийся снаружи туман съедал каждый звук, как если бы подошел совсем близко и уже наполнял собой здание.   
Барни знал: Билли где-то здесь, в одном из помещений, он не мог уже уйти – шагал слишком медленно и вряд ли бы стал проделывать такой путь, просто чтобы зайти на секунду. Значит, он все еще находился в здании, просто прятался. Он шел сюда так, будто знал наверняка, что именно ждет его в конце пути, или чувствовал, что должен узнать.  
Билли мог быть просто галлюцинацией, но Барни задвинул мысли об этом так далеко, как только смог, по крайней мере – пока. В этом было слишком много отчаянья, чтобы прикладывать его к надежде, ничего хорошего бы не вышло.   
Сквозь высокие окна местами проникал свет, белесый и пятнистый из-за налипшего на стекло пепла. Он был такого же цвета, как бросавшиеся на Кристмаса псы.  
Собаки Кристмаса никогда не любили, однажды на него спустил целую свору охранник какого-то наркобарона, Кристмаса спасали всей командой, и после, уже на борту самолета, он сказал Барни, что всегда ненавидел собак, любой породы, любого характера, всех подряд, от болонки до дога, а те чувствовали его ненависть и отзывались на ее в точности так же. Каждому с чем-нибудь да не везет в жизни, и Кристмасу не везло с собаками. Цезарь, например, бесился, если встать у него за спиной, и прикрывать его было сущим адом.   
Перебирая такие воспоминания, идти было легче, как будто прошлое могло поддерживать в пути, как и надежда. Как если бы все в команде были живы до тех пор, пока Барни мог о них думать, вспоминать их живыми.   
Эхо появилось неожиданно, будто включилась какая-то звуковая система.   
Услышав его, Барни замер и резко обернулся, взметая осевший на полу пепел, но увидел только отпечатки собственных ног и вытянутые следы Билли. Никто не шел за ним: ни человек, ни зверь, ни что бы то ни было еще. Просто теперь у его шагов был звук, как и у дыхания.   
И эти отзвуки медленно, шаг за шагом, становились тем стуком, который преследовал Барни за каждым поворотом в этом городе – тяжелым сердечным ритмом. 

*

Малыш Билли нашелся в большом пустом зале, прямо за тем, где стояли остовы полураспавшихся станков, и там Билли был не один.  
Вместе с ним был человек-молочный пакет, тот самый, которого Барни видел в переулке, только теперь он казался куда более реальным и меньше напоминал человека – очертания тела были теми, людскими же, но в каждом движении чувствовалась какая-то неправильность, как у прятавшихся в тумане бескожных псов.   
Одетая в какой-то не то мясницкий фартук, не то полинявший изрезанный килт тварь ходила взад-вперед у стены, чуть опустив голову и втянув руки вдоль тела; похожий на пакет шлем закрывал голову, делая тварь похожей на хэллоуиновскую версию Дарта Вейдера. Бледный свет обливал ее с ног до вершины массивного металлического шлема, но Билли как будто ничего не видел, просто стоял и смотрел на пепел у себя под ногами, а потом тварь вдруг остановилась, развернулась, прыгнула в его сторону. Билли даже не пошевелился, когда тварь пошла на него. Двигалась она как будто на ощупь или на звук, все так же чуть наклонившись вперед.   
Она подошла к Билли вплотную, но тот так и не двинулся с места до того момента, когда она бросилась на него. Тогда он пошатнулся, но даже не попытался толком защититься, просто поднял руки, зажмурился, запрокинув голову, как ребенок, увидевший у лица пистолетный ствол. Барни вспомнил детей из Боснии, Руанды, Афганистана, Конго, Мексики и еще десятка стран – целое потерянное королевство мертвых детей, часть из которых убили у него на глазах, а других убил он сам.  
Тварь обхватила Билли одной рукой за шею, а вторую резко выбросила вперед и воткнула свои отливающие металлом когти в грудь, в сердце, туда, куда настоящему Билли вошел нож Барни, отнятый Виленом. Повернув руку, тварь чуть раздвинула ребра с отвратительным звуком, разом влажным и скрежещущим; она вскрыла грудную клетку, как если бы хотела взглянуть на след своего удара, на сердце, разорванное когтями, острыми, как сталь. Были ли у нее глаза, видела ли она?   
Отбросив труп, тварь вернулась к стене, несколько секунд простояла неподвижно, а потом начала снова ходить взад-вперед, будто ничего и не произошло.   
Барни не смог или не стал спасать Билли в этот раз тоже, потому что не знал, можно ли его спасти и стоит ли, но это не значило, что он собирался сдаться – перед ним была какая-то злобная тварь, не так уж и важно, какая у нее кровь, какая плоть, есть ли глаза. Пока есть патроны, кого угодно можно пристрелить.   
Ружейный выстрел пришелся твари в бок, содрал с ребер кусок мяса, открыл широкую кровавую рану. Тварь вздрогнула, но не закричала. Повернувшись к Барни всем телом, она, все так же не издавая ни звука, побежала вперед, как бык на родео, только легче и быстрее, но убраться с дороги Барни успел.   
Стальные когти прошлись дюймах в пяти от его глотки, и, не упуская понапрасну момент, Барни впечатал приклад твари в подмышку, чуть выше раны, так, что хрустнули ребра, а потом – сразу еще раз, туда же. Тварь неуклюже покачнулась, но перехватила запястье Барни, стиснула так сильно, что пальцы непроизвольно разжались и ружье бесполезным грузом повалилось на пол. Свободной рукой Барни дотянулся до ножа и попытался разрезать твари жилы у локтя – может быть, боли она не и чувствовала, но с такой раной не поспоришь.   
Удар вышел неважным, недостаточно точным, в тяжести тварь Барни не проигрывала ни фунта, а в скорости его явно обходила, дернувшись назад, она сбросила его с себя прежде, чем лезвие достало до жил, и развернулась, чтобы снова кинуться вперед со всей дури.   
Но Барни удалось зайти со спины, наброситься на тварь сзади, повиснуть на плече, держась так крепко, как только получалось, – и это уже почти победа, в этом он был уверен наверняка.. Обхватив тварь плотнее за шею правой рукой и подтянувшись, Барни вогнал нож прямо туда, где у человека было бы сердце, по самую рукоятку. Лезвие легко вошло в плоть, не так, как входит в живых, скорее – как в труп. Барни хорошо знал разницу между живым и мертвым, и мясо твари скорее напоминало убоину, чем нечто живое.  
Выдернув нож, он ударил еще раз и еще, уже выше, ближе к горлу. Тварь заревела, выгибаясь, как в судорогах, и тогда Барни, всем телом вжавшись в ее жесткую спину, одним быстрым движением разрезал глотку поперек у самой нижней границы шлема. Кровь брызнула на пол темным фонтаном, мерзко воняющая, будто тысяча гниющих трупов во вьетнамской канаве. Толкнув тяжелую тушу вперед, Барни повел плечами и, утерев ладонь о бронежилет, отступил на шаг.   
Только когда под трупом расплылась липкая лужа почти черной крови, Барни снова подошел к твари, просто чтобы перевернуть ее, взглянуть убитому в лицо – если, конечно, у него было лицо.   
Он стащил с твари шлем и снова почувствовал мерзкий липкий страх, ползущий вниз по позвоночнику, такой острый, какого не ощущал, может быть, еще ни разу. Тварь смотрела на Барни его собственными глазами, у нее было его лицо, точная копия, даже не зеркально перевернутое отражение. Каждый шрам и каждая морщина, жесткие волоски бороды и усов, складки губ – все было точным повторением его собственной внешности.   
Он мог бы сказать, что вот именно так выглядит настоящая чертовщина, хуже пропавшего бесследно Гуннара, но после исчезающих призраков и живых, сердечного грохота в выключенной рации, птиц и псов стоило ожидать чего-то плохого.   
Кровь твари смешивалась на полу с кровью Билли, темная с более светлой, трупы выглядели брошенными небрежно, как мешки с мусором.   
Поднявшись с колен, Барни отряхнулся и снова огляделся. Попавшая на него кровь быстро подсыхала, впитывая пыль и пепел, превращаясь в отвратительного вида коросту на полу, на одежде, обуви, коже Барни. Как будто его тело пыталось впитать в себя город, чтобы слиться с ним, стать единым целым.   
Он мог бы попытаться вернуться наружу другим путем, но чувствовал, что должен идти дальше – точно так же шел вперед Билли до тех пор, пока не нашел собственного убийцу. Может быть, Барни сейчас тоже шел к своему убийце, но сворачивать с пути не собирался не сейчас и никогда.   
Он чувствовал набившийся в глотку пепел, чувствовал запах гари, въевшийся в легкие, шаг за шагом все острее. Барни как будто сгорал изнутри с каждым выдохом и вдохом, но все равно не останавливался.  
На другом конце зала была невысокая металлическая дверь, вся проржавевшая и исцарапанная, как табличка на стене госпиталя «Брукхэйвен». Барни снова вздохнул и направился к ней, будто заранее знал, что ему нужно именно туда. Эхо, таившееся у самого пола, превращало каждый шаг в барабанный бой сердца.   
Оставив мертвецов позади себя, он подошел к ней. Дверь подалась легко, и Барни шагнул в последнюю комнату, туда, куда шел с самого начала. 

*

Комната оказалась неожиданно небольшой, трудно сказать, что было в ней раньше – какая-то подсобка, кабинет, медпункт или что-то еще. Невысокий, когда-то выкрашенный светлой краской потолок покрывали опасно выглядевшие трещины, по которым змеился белесый провод. С провода свисала лампа, ее желтый свет дергался, то вспыхивал, то снова угасал, должно быть, старый провод с трудом выдерживал напряжение.   
В центре комнаты стоял Гуннар, прямо под мигающей лампой. Он смотрел куда-то вверх, на покрытый трещинами и ржавыми потеками потолок, широко раскинув руки, точно рок-звезда посреди сцены. Желтый свет делал его лицо похожим на маску, посмертную маску из мертвой плоти.  
Гуннар опустил голову, и, глядя в его ничего не выражающие глаза, Барни начал вспоминать, вспоминать по-настоящему все те вещи, которые он засунул так глубоко, как только было можно. Гуннар посмотрел на него в ответ и усмехнулся, на его губах темнела мертвая кровь.  
– Привет, Барни, – тихо сказал он. – Рад, что ты смог меня отыскать. Нам есть о чем поговорить.  
Барни почувствовал, как внутри у него будто остановились десяток лет шедшие без лишних заводов часы или порвался стальной трос, удерживавший лифт. Его ладони намокли от пота, все тело напряглось еще сильнее, он в любой момент был готов выстрелить или броситься на Гуннара с ножом, но не знал, сможет ли убить мертвого.  
– Это о чем же? – он старался говорить спокойно. Улыбка Гуннара стала еще шире, будто его губы разрезали ножом.  
– Например, о том, что ты меня убил, мать твою, пристрелил, как бешеного пса, – его голос тоже звучал спокойно, смертельно спокойно.  
Глядя на него, на тени, прыгавшие по лицу вверх и вниз с каждой вспышкой света, Барни вдруг ощутил, как на него накатывает волна спокойствия. Его отпустило, все стало необыкновенно легким. Больше ничто не трогало его, ничто не тревожило, он остался наедине с той правдой, о которой сам же себе не хотел говорить, но которая жила внутри, как паразит.   
Сайлент Хилл будто впитал все его страхи и самые худшие воспоминания, все дурные мысли и плохие предчувствия. Перешагнув границу Сайлент Хилла, Барни Росс действительно вступил в середину ночного кошмара – вот только не чьего-то, а своего собственно. И вряд ли от этого кошмара ему удастся просто проснуться.  
Каждая улица города пахла смертью, под каждой крышей прятались призраки, и все они знали Барни в лицо. Это ощущение снова отчетливо нахлынуло на него, как высокая волна, и теперь он точно знал, откуда пришло течение.   
Гуннар медленно стащил бронежилет – под ним на тонкой рубашке было темное, влажное пятно напротив сердца, там, куда вошла пуля.   
– Из-за этого ты и начал вспоминать: твой нож убил Билли точно так же, как твой выстрел убил меня. Ты не рискнул своей жизнью ради его спасения, как не рискнул ради возможности оставить в живых меня.   
Со все тем же мертвым спокойствием Гуннар расстегнул рубашку, обнажая рану на груди, и тогда Барни по-настоящему вспомнил все, что было на самом деле, и то, чего не было, – тоже. Он действительно убил Гуннара, выстрелив ему прямо в сердце, это было абсолютно правильное решение: иногда противнику можно позволить уйти, но иногда гораздо безопаснее убить, а Гуннар знал все их секреты, все приемы и тайные коды, если бы он решил сыграть против команды, у «Неудержимых» бы не было шансов. Нужно было избавиться от него – вот Барни и избавился.   
Ему много раз приходилось убивать, столько, что он не смог бы подсчитать даже примерно, но в тот раз он впервые стрелял в своего брата по оружию, пусть и бывшего. Тогда он в первый и последний раз убил того, с кем сражался бок о бок, того, кому позволял прикрывать себе спину.   
– Ты предал меня, – сказал Гуннар мертвым, пустым голосом. И, глядя ему в лицо, Барни понял: все это время тот был призраком, мертвецом, следовавшим за ним, невидимым и неслышимым для других. Мертвые могут быть сильными, сильнее живых, потому что им неведом страх, больше ничто не может причинить им вред, а еще за ними всегда стоит чья-то чужая вера, собранная из самого твердого железобетонного упрямства. Наверное, если в твою смерть изо всех сил не верит такой человек, как Барни Росс, выглядеть живым гораздо проще.   
Наемники сами выбирают свою судьбу, и мистер Черч, разумеется, был прав: каждый из них осознает профессиональный риск.   
Барни помнил достаточно – тот раз, когда он снес выстрелом голову одному ублюдку, который пытался перерезать Цезарю горло его собственной бритвой. И тот раз, когда Толл остался в горящих обломках самолета – Барни пришлось вытаскивать его на себе, так вышло, что кроме него было некому. К каждому в команде смерть подходила вплотную не раз и не два. Но каждый из них выжил.  
Вот только Барни отчетливо помнил и то, как выжил после смертельной раны Гуннар, как он поднялся, будто воскресший Лазарь, и кровь, проступавшая на его ране, как и вытекавшая изо рта, была красной, не черной, как сейчас. 

Концовка первая: казнь

Барни молча сделал глубокий вдох, отступив на шаг назад, к двери, хотя не собирался уходить, не отступал, потому что не отступал никогда. У него было слишком мало времени для первого выстрела, но выиграть больше он не мог, не мог просто стоять и ждать, пока Гуннар – то, что когда-то было Гуннаром, или то, что было невероятно похоже на Гуннара, – нападет.   
Барни выстрелил ему в грудь дважды: сначала в зияющую рану, потом чуть ниже. Гуннар пошатнулся, снова капая кровью на засыпанный пеплом и пылью пол, а Барни выстрелил снова, на этот раз в шею, раскрывая ее огромной хлюпающей дырой, темной, будто тухлое мясо, и влажной. Гуннар, неловко, смешно всплеснув руками в точности, как в прошлый раз, упал навзничь и начал дергаться, точно ящерица, прибитая к земле гвоздем. Он корчился, пытаясь встать, царапал пол ногтями, издавая странные сырые звуки, захлебываясь своей мертвой кровью. Барни медленно подошел ближе и дважды выстрелил ему в лицо – пули раскололи его череп, Гуннар сразу как-то обмяк, его руки и ноги в последний раз вздрогнули, а после замерли.  
Только теперь мертвое стало по-настоящему мертвым.  
Сняв с пальца свое счастливое кольцо, Барни отступил к стене. Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности, хотя мир вокруг как будто стал спокойнее – запах гари начал сходит на нет, и бешено мигавшая лампа наконец погасла.   
Барни медленно двинулся к выходу – нужно было найти ребят и уходить отсюда как можно скорее, и к черту все отели и все записи. Будто в ответ на его мысли рация тихо зашипела, и это был уже не тот надрывный звук, раздававшийся в тумане, а другой, нормальный, почти успокаивающий.   
Барни взял рацию в руку, будто взвешивая ее в ладони, проверяя, настоящая ли она. Он отчетливо помнил, как выключал ее, когда шел за Билли, – но теперь она работала снова.   
Две или три минуты спустя, выходя из фабричного здания, Барни услышал из рации голос Цезаря, с трудом прорывающийся сквозь помехи, но определенно живой – и этот живой голос вернул ему спокойствие, медленно крошившееся день напролет.   
– Я в городе, – сказал он, слыша, как слова сливаются с шипением помех, становясь похожими на предсмертные хрипы. – Заводской район, не помню такого на карте, но думаю, это на северо-западе.   
Туман отступал, будто с каждым его словом становясь все слабее.   
– Отлично, – смешок Цезаря показался похожим на кашель больного. – Думаю, Кристмас сможет сообразить, где тебя искать. 

*

Кристмас наотрез отказался садиться за штурвал, и Барни тоже поостерегся, поэтому самолетом управлял Цезарь. Спецом он не был, но машина его слушалась и пока не пыталась снова откинуть шасси, а большего никто и не требовал.   
Черт возьми, Барни совсем не был уверен, что хочет знать, как именно Цезарю удалось оживить заглохший самолет и что за мусор пошел на починку крыла.  
– Думаю, там испытывали какое-то химическое оружие, – Толл заложил руки за голову и откинулся назад, – это все объясняет.   
– Надеюсь, что так, – Кристмас потер перебинтованное плечо. – Те хреновины выглядели чертовски настоящими, не хотелось бы однажды увидеть их в выпуске новостей.   
Толл фыркнул, закрывая глаза.   
Барни тоже хотел что-то сказать, но так и не нашел подходящих слов. Этот город как будто не отпускал его, въелся под кожу, как чернила татуировки, Барни все еще мерещился туман, выползающий из каждой тени. Теперь Гуннара рядом не было, но Барни по-прежнему слышал глухие отзвуки его голоса внутри своей головы – даже после второй смерти он точно говорил с Барни: «Ты убил меня, предал меня». Он повторял это снова и снова.  
Неужели он действительно был мертв все это время? Неужели никто в команде не замечал, как Барни с ним говорит?  
Самолет чуть тряхнуло, и на секунду Барни показалось, что он падает в бесконечно глубокую бездну, вниз, вниз, вниз, туда, где черная темнота пахнет пеплом, но потом это ощущение пропало, схлынуло. Опустив голову, Барни тоже закрыл глаза – ему было о чем поговорить с ребятами и о чем подумать, но он решил, что найдет для этого время позже.   
А сейчас самолет уносил его прочь от Сайлент Хилла, мертвого Гуннара, прячущихся в тумане тварей – так далеко, как только получится. Постепенно голос Гуннара начал стихать, и теперь Барни слышал только стук собственного сердца, глубоко внутри, размеренный и спокойный. 

Концовка вторая: примирение

– Ты предал нас первым, – Барни пожал плечами, убирая пистолет в кобуру. Он мог бы пойти на Гуннара с ножом, в точности как на ту тварь, но знал, что не сделает этого, иногда убийство – лучшее решение, но иногда лучше держаться от него подальше. – Не спутался бы с Монро, все вышло бы иначе.   
Гуннар рассмеялся, будто услышал лучшую шутку в мире. Он скалил зубы, хохотал, запрокинув голову, так искренне, что это звучало почти заразительно. Его грудь ходила ходуном, черная кровь толчками выплескивалась из раны, будто сердце еще билось.   
– Знаешь, а ведь ты чертовски прав, – отсмеявшись, Гуннар сплюнул на пол, его слюна казалась бордовой от неестественно темной крови. – Но ты все равно выстрелил мне в сердце, а потом бросил мой труп на том вонючем складе, чтобы его жрали крысы и бродячие псы. Каким бы говнюком я ни был, а такого не заслуживал. Никто такого не заслуживает.  
– Думаешь, мне стоит принести извинения?   
– Ты уже это сделал. Ты ведь здесь.   
Лампа перестала мигать, свет как-то нервно вздрогнул и погас. В жидкий полумрак начал набиваться туман, он скапливался где-то в темных углах, чтобы медленно выползти оттуда, подкрасться ближе.  
– Это ведь ты предложил сюда отправиться.  
– Город предлагает сам, я просто услышал его голос, мертвые все слышат.   
Иногда достаточно просто перестать чувствовать себя безумным, чтобы сойти с ума.   
Эти слова как будто вспыхнули у Барни в голове, произнесенные голосом Цезаря, как очередная фальшивая африканская пословица, вычитанная им тысячу лет назад в каком-нибудь журнале. Он подумал, что мог бы попытаться уйти, но не сделал бы этого ни при каком раскладе.   
Просочившийся сквозь стены туман опутал его настолько плотным коконом, что несколько секунд спустя Барни будто утратил ощущение границы между собственной кожей и влажными холодными клубами. Туман забился ему в рот, в нос, в глаза, и больше Барни Росс ничего не видел и не слышал, он потерялся в Сайлент Хилле полностью.   
На самом деле он потерялся здесь уже много лет назад. 

Концовка третья: прощение

– Ты предал нас первым, – Барни пожал плечами, убирая пистолет в кобуру. – Не спутался бы с Монро, все вышло бы иначе.   
Гуннар оскалился, будто собираясь рассмеяться, но потом его лицо снова стало мертвенно-спокойным. Пара темных капель крови выскользнула из его раны и поползла вниз, к поясу.   
– Ты ведь смотрел в лицо палачу. Знаешь, Барни, если бы ты сам не чувствовал вины, то и не увидел бы себя, не встретил бы палача вовсе – ничто в Сайлент Хилле не происходит случайно.  
На несколько секунд он замолчал, и Барни снова услышал рокот колотящегося исполинского сердца, он отдавался в стенах и поле, вибрировал внутри тела самого Барни, чей-то чужой пульс, полностью сливающийся с его собственным. А потом рокот вдруг стих, резко оборвался – остановилось стучащее сердце, и тишина надвинулась со всех сторон.   
– Можно подумать, речь обо мне одном, – продолжил Гуннар, все тем же спокойным голосом, будто читал какую-то лекцию. – Ты подставляешь под удар любого, кто тебе доверяет, если решаешь, что он безнадежен.   
– Как Билли?  
– Ты верно уловил мою мысль, – кивнул Гуннар. – Малыша ты попросту подставил под удар. Наверное, решил, что он недостаточно ценен для команды. Поэтому твой гребаный нож воткнулся ему прямиком в сердце.   
– Ерунда, ты сам это понимаешь: каждый из вас мне как брат, так всегда было, и, черт побери, я ничего не мог сделать для Билли, как не мог ничего сделать для тебя.   
У него в запасе было достаточно слов, но Барни не видел смысла объяснять Гуннару то, что тот понимал и так.  
Поэтому Барни просто убил его снова, выстрелил ему в грудь дважды – сначала в зияющую рану, потом – чуть ниже. Гуннар пошатнулся, снова капая кровью на засыпанный пеплом и пылью пол, а Барни выстрелил снова, на этот раз – в шею, раскрывая ее огромной хлюпающей дырой, темной, будто тухлое мясо, и влажной. Гуннар, неловко, смешно всплеснув руками, в точности как в прошлый раз, упал навзничь и начал дергаться, точно ящерица, прибитая к земле гвоздем. Он корчился, пытаясь встать, царапал пол ногтями, издавая странные сырые звуки, захлебываясь своей мертвой кровью. Барни медленно подошел ближе и дважды выстрелил ему в лицо – пули раскололи его череп, Гуннар сразу как-то обмяк, его руки и ноги в последний раз вздрогнули, а после замерли.   
Резко стащив с руки свое счастливое кольцо, Барни отступил к стене и стиснул челюсти. У него кружилась голова, запах гари снова стал острее, как тогда, на пути в полуразрушенный дом, где поджидали псы и призрак Билли. Как будто смерть Гуннара была только началом кошмара, а не концом.   
Мог ли он спасти Гуннара, как спасал когда-то остальных, множество раз? Сделать для него что-то, остановить, не убивая? Барни чувствовал свои сомнения так же остро, как запах гари в холодном воздухе, и вымышленные воспоминания сплетались с настоящими, смешивались, как пыль и пепел под ногами. Вспоминая парня с бритвой, спущенных на Кристмаса собак, горящий самолет, в конце концов – Жана Вилена, Барни пытался выстроить каждую возможную смерть со спасением в какой-нибудь ряд, куда вписалось бы и спасение Гуннара, но ничего не получалось, тот должен был умереть при любом раскладе, так или иначе.   
Барни шел быстрым шагом, вслушиваясь в звуки старого здания, стараясь как можно скорее выбраться из лабиринта в лабиринте, ловушки в ловушке – на этот раз он не стал входить в пустой зал, где оставил трупы Билли и твари, которую Гуннар назвал палачом. Он будто боялся увидеть, что тела исчезли, как исчезли псы, в которых он стрелял, не оставив после себя даже следов, ни пятен крови, ни кусков мяса.   
В здании было пусто, все покинули его, оставив только пустоту. 

*

Мертвецы поджидали Барни у выхода, молчаливые и спокойные, стоявшие плечом к плечу. Он привык видеть их живыми, но твердо помнил каждую смерть, просто не хотел думать о них как о смертях. Вера может быть очень могущественной, а безумие, собранное из нее, – еще сильнее.   
Мертвые собрались, чтобы встретить своего командира. Хэйл Цезарь, Толл Роуд, Ли Кристмас, Инь Ян, даже Билли Тиммонс – каждый смотрел Барни в глаза, и тот не мог отвернуться, уйти от их взглядов, скрыться. Кровоточащие раны, обожженная плоть, расколотые кости – смерть никого не сделала лучше, и все-таки они по-прежнему видели в Барни своего командира и друга, пусть даже каждый погиб по его вине. В конце концов, на войне потери неизбежны, каждый из них понимал это с самого начала.   
– Добро пожаловать домой, – улыбнулся Цезарь. Вторая его улыбка, разрезанная от уха до уха, обильно кровоточила, но он, казалось, этого не замечал. Толл молча протянул Барни свою еще тлеющую беспалую руку, и тот пожал культю, чувствуя под ладонью обжигающий огонь – это было неприятное ощущение, но не настоящая боль.   
Он мог бы попытаться убежать, но уже понял, что заперт здесь с ними, с теми, кого способен был спасти когда-то давно, поступить иначе, дать им лишний шанс на спасение – каким бы тот ни был, призрачным или настоящим, теперь уже никто не сказал бы точно. Ни один из них не держал зла на своего командира, он ценил каждого из них и именно поэтому сохранил в своей памяти живыми, такими, какими хотел их видеть.   
Услышав гулкие шаги позади себя, Барни не обернулся, не видя в этом смысла. Он знал и так, что Гуннар не заставит себя долго ждать, он никогда не был из тех, кто опаздывает. Вся команда снова будет в сборе, а значит, все будет так, как и должно.


End file.
